


Scatter

by Gumybear31



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Child Eddie Brock, Child Neglect, Emotional Abuse, I don't own venom, Might add more tags later, Murder, Other, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Violence, eddie's sad boy hours, eddies fathers A+ parenting, never have never will, see notes for warning to chapters, venom being stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumybear31/pseuds/Gumybear31
Summary: At the age of twelve Eddie Brock didn't think his life could be any worse, he is sadly mistaken when one day his friend Maria, a homeless women who used to shared her blankets with him when he got kicked out by his drunken father, gets taken by a company called the "life Foundation". After getting lost during a school field trip to San Francisco, Eddie finds something that is horribly scary but friendly, to him, his new "friend" who goes by Venom, starts a chain reaction causing him to flee New York by the hot pursuit of the Life foundation. With a few hundred taken out of his father's wallet he and Venom try to escape the Clutches of the nefarious Carlton Drake.





	Scatter

**Author's Note:**

> Child neglect is present but the emotional abuse will eventually fade later.

Rundown sneakers hit asphalt, the panicked breathing of a small boy was barely heard through the sound of jeering laughter and mocking.

“Where’d you think you’re going Brock?” 

A large beefy boy with slicked up blonde hair snarled, grabbing the straps of the running boys bag with one large hand. The boy struggled for a moment, skinny legs still moving in the air now that the ground has left him. He fell limp when the boy jerked him, sweaty hands grabbing the backpack straps,legs pulling towards his chest.

“H-home? I mean i-it is after school ya’know? I don’t know about you but I was  _ really  _ hoping I’d get something done with my life besides bullying.” 

The small boy with practically flat brown hair answered, cheeks red with exertion. The small boy with practically flat brown hair answered, cheeks red with exertion. The taller boy laughed and looked towards his fellow jockeys, three boys in total, the one to his right had a buzz-cut red hair and an air around him that practically screamed "asshole material".  Eddie deemed that with his looks and athletic background this boy would, unfortunately, go somewhere be it fame or a high position in a prestigious company. 

“The fuck you just say to him?”The red-head spat, spittle flying everywhere.

To Eddie, it was sad that the world around him was made up of assholes, and because of that he always cheered for the little guys who try to make a difference. Like investigative journalism, Eddie hoped that one day he’d be able to change the view of world or at least expose those in higher frame, for what they really are, assholes. The world moved in slow motion as he took in the faces of his bullies,  _ yeah  _ , he thought,  _ I’m gonna expose you for what you really are one of these days _ . The teachers didn’t help, neither did the principal, in fact, they scolded  _ him _ for fighting back because they didn’t want  _ little  _ Eddie Brock ruining the schools  _ prid _ _ e _ and  _ joys _ because he had “Tripped”.  _ Yeah _ , he thought again,  _ because tripping warrants a black eye and a bruised neck _ . His eyes slid to other two boys who had said nothing as of yet, both had brown hair, though the difference between them were vast as the ocean was wide. The taller between the two had kind of face one would refer to as "horse face" long and had very little facial hair that grew in not so subtle fashion. To Eddie it looked like a bush that was trying to grow in a dry and dusty environment, there was as he would say, 'no water to grow a tree'.  His eyes were a nasty mud brown and gleamed with the kind of look that screamed of nothing but hatred. The last boy, that stood to the far left, was panting, out of breath and sweating, Eddie could care less about this one. The boy was fat, ugly, always sweaty and seeked nothing but approval from the worse of the worse. The boy reeked of musk and always had a new ugly pimple that shined on his face. Eddie turned off his musing and looked back at his main problem. He gulped and just accepted his fate, after all it was him who could keep his stinking mouth shut.

“Oi Brock, I’m talking to you!” Eddie was jerked once again.

“S-sorry, I was too busy staring at your ugly friends.”

Crap, why couldn’t he just keep his mouth shut.

“Oh-ho! You’ve done it now Brock!”

The jock pulled his fist back in a large arch, just for show and Eddie could feel the metaphorical ground being swept out from beneath his feet as it came flying towards his face.

“Say ‘goodnight’ dickwad!” As his fist connected with his face the world went black.

Eddie awoke a while later, back aching, stomach hurting and face burning like it had been drenched in gasoline and lit on fire. He groaned and pushed himself up from the uncomfortable position where he laid, still splayed out on the sidewalk in no longer broad daylight. His lip was busted and his face was brusied from being punched then dumped harshly onto the cement, the people walking by him gave him no attention as he picked himself up.

“Thanks, New York.” He mused, vaguely remembering a movie he had watched a while back with a certain spiderman.

He looked toward the sky,  _ Shit, it’s already dark, dad’s probably passed out _ . He hurriedly grabbed his torn and splayed belongings and shoved them back into his backpack all the while mourning over his torn homework and thinking about what he was going to tell his teachers.  _ Teachers don’t come first right now, _ he thought,  _ dad does _ ’ he began to run sloppily back to his home, anxiety creeping into his spine like a snake and wrapping around his lungs. His panic continued to rise as he placed his key into the slot and rested his hand against the almost rusted doorknob to his home. His heart pounded in his ears as he slowly twisted the knob and eased the door open with a much caution as he could. He poked his head around the door and peered towards the couch, heart skipping a beat when he noticed the empty space and a mound of beer bottles that littered the floor. There was a noise from the kitchen and the sound of glass breaking, sobbing was heard. Eddie came into the house lips turning into a frown as he closed the door and dropping his bag onto the dirty floor.

“Dad?” He called out cautiously.

Eddie wasn’t in a word, afraid, of his dad, he was more afraid of what his dad would do if he wasn’t there. It was bad enough that Eddie had to look after him when he was drunk, but it was worse when his dad would be sad and neglect going to work. This meant that money came and went as easily as water spilled out of a faucet. Eddie didn’t like it when his dad was sad, his dad would spit out curses and wallow in his sadness, using Eddie as a sponge to absorb his negative thoughts. He’d say hurtful things that Eddie would never talk about to _ anyone _ , things that would make Eddie himself feel sad in places he’d never thought would be affected by words. His heart, his lungs, and his eyes, he would feel like crying but wouldn’t because he would remember a time where his mother was still alive and his father was happy to see him, and he would hope that one day his father would return to the same man that left him when he was three. He held onto that small thread, no, not a thread, a string that was frayed and rotten in chance that one day he could help his father become better. He wanted the best for his father, even when the man who made him didn’t want him anymore.

“Eddie?”

A raspy wheeze came from the kitchen table as the pre-teen rounded the down frame. A man in his late thirties and a five o'clock shadow full of nasty stubble layed head first on the table. Weary, teary-eyed and sunken blue eyes stared at him beneath the dark bruising of his tired eye bags, crack lips quirked upwards in a small smile. Eddie shuffled through the mess of broken glass to stand in front of his wasted parental figure.

“Hi, dad.” He spoke awkwardly.

A burly hand arose from his father’s side and clamped upon his shoulder.

“Where’d you go, Ed?”

Eddie looked away from his father and towards the glass upon the table.

“I had to stay behind after school, I got detention because I was late this morning.”

“Bullshit.” His dad hissed, eyes turning a murky glare onto his face. Eddie jerked away, his father's’ arm falling limpy to his side.

“Its true, Ms.Quen said that the next time I was late for first period I’d get detention. And I was late.”

“Eddie, I know for a fact that you left early for school this morning.”

Eddie’s eyes quickly shifted to his father's face, eyeing him as he began to sit up, hands fumbling for the mostly empty bottle of Jacks and dirty glass.

“Why do you lie to your father? Have I done anything to you ever that’d warrant this hateful reaction to you?”

Eddie clenched his jaw, fingers beginning to play with the bottom hem of his slightly baggy sweater in nervousness.

“I didn’t lie, it’s the truth.”

“Eddie,” His father sighed taking of swig of freshly poured Jack, “It’s seven pm and school has ended three and a half hours ago.”

Eddie's hands twisted his sweater, nervous sweat breaking out as he tried to gather his thoughts together to make a sensible lie. A minute passed, his father staring at his with beady eyes, taking in the panicked demeanor that his son was putting on unintentional display.

“It was them boys again wasn’t it.”

Eddie's eyes snapped away from his fathers and towards the alcohol.

“You’re drinking again.”

“Don’t change the subject-”

“I’m not, you promised me yesterday that you would try to give up drinking.”

“This isn’t about me this is about you lyi-”

“You,  _ promised _ .”

His father sat in stunned silence as tears began to gather in Eddie’s eyes.

“It’s not fair.” Eddie began, trembling hands releasing his sweater. “That you ask me to tell the truth when you make promise you.can’t.  _ Keep _ .”

His father gripped the glass he was holding as pathetic tears began to dribble from drained eyes, Eddie felt bad for using his father’s drinking as a means to escape the talk about how much he was ‘weak’ because others bullied him. But, he felt that in some way that his father had to at least know that he had done wrong, not that he should be coddled about a drinking when he needed to be on the _ right  _ track. Drinking had always lead to harm, and that harm had lead to Eddie not taking his father's promises to heart. It was a hard lesson for Eddie to learn, to know that when your father ‘promises’ something that he didn’t actually mean it,that nothing was ever gonna change.

“Eddie you can’t ask this of me, i-it’s just not right, to take away your father’s coping mechanism like it’s nothing more than a bad habit! That’s just mean, like dangling a piece of meat over a starving lion, it’s gotta  _ eat _ .”

Eddie reared back, a look of hopelessness fell over his face his left hand rising to his face to wipe away fresh tears and to chew furiously on his rubbery bracelet.

“A lion _needs_ to eat to survive Eddie, and I _need_ this to _survive_ ,” His father's hands swung in a wild arch, splayed to either side of him, “to live, do you know how hard it is to go to work and provide food for you and me, to bring money into his house? And all you have to do is go to school, eat, do homework and sleep.”

Eddie chewed harder tears gathering once more as his father began to show anger once more, he wished he hadn’t come home. A deep sadness arose and he begun to feel as if no one in the world would ever love him.  _ No, that’s not true, I still have Maria. _

“-and you expect me to have to deal with them and the likes of  _ you _ when I get home from work, I don’t need your shitty advice, what’d you know you’re a kid, a stupid kid with a brain that’d getcha nowhere.”

“At least I don’t drink.”

His father’s hand slammed against the table, the sound loud and jarringing startled Eddie out of his hole of self doubt and standing arms spread in surprise.

“Don’t you take that tone with me boy or you’ll be sleeping out on the streets tonight.”

Eddie slowly lowered his arms and took on a submissive stance,shoulders up, head down, eyes looking at his father’s shoes instead of his eyes. It gets cold in new york and just because he didn’t approve of his father’s drinking didn’t mean he wanted to sleep outside. So he did what he did everyday and tried to keep his thoughts to himself and he gritted listless apologies through his teeth and buried his sorrow under piles of burning hate.

“Go to your fucking room and don’t come out till morning I don’t wanna see your fucking face.”

Eddie scrambled to his room as fast as he could, face heating up in embarrassment at being scolded and tears falling in recognition that he might never get through to his father. He closed the door behind him, the door clicked and Eddie rattled the door knob to confirm that it was locked. The muffled voice of his father filtered sourly through the door.

“I’ll let you out in the morning and if you’re good tomorrow I won’t lock the door.”

_ What am I? _ Eddie thought, fuming, _ Adog?? _ he stepped away from the door and just buried his face into his pillow instead screaming into it. The cuts on his face stung a bit as he did that and the pain in his stomach that was ignored in favor of dealing with his father came back full force accompanying the growl of an empty stomach. He was reminded that he hadn’t eaten since lunch and with that thought fumbled with a hand to a small space between the headboard and mattress of his bed. Pulling out one of the many granola bars that he saved from the schools cafeteria he quickly ate one and shoved the wrapper back where the rest of the stash was kept to hide in his backpack and throw away later. He rolled over in his bed and kicked off his shoes, closing his eyes and prayed for sleep to come easily this time. He drifted off to sleep.

When he woke the sky was still dark but light enough that Eddie knew it was morning, he grabbed some clothes and padded softly to the door, testing the knob. His door swung open and he took this opportunity to run to the bathroom and hurriedly showered. His door being unlocked meant that his dad had actually gotten up and went to work, meaning he’d be too tired to do much when he’d get home other than to drink and pass out on the couch,  _ wash, rinsie, repeat _ , Eddie washed the rest of the soap out of his hair and hopped out of the shower. He ran about the house gathering the things he had forgotten the day before and shoving them into his scuffed and ragged yellow backpack. He stopped by the kitchen and grabbed two bagels, one for him and one for Maria. Stuffing his feet into his shoes he grabbed his house keys and left the shoddy house, quickly making his way down the street and towards the busy road where he knew that Maria liked to work for any spare change that the people in the cars and street would give her.  

“How's it going for the only lady that's ever talk to the likes of me?” He asked sweetly crossing the intersection and rearing up on a tall almost skeletal woman with long knotted black hair.

“Oh, not very good today Eddie, it’s been a rough crowd.” She replied giving a tired smile.

“Aw,” he replied a frown appearing upon his face, “that stinks I’m sorry I can’t make it any better.”

“That’s ok Eddie,” her smile this time seemingly genuine. “You’re just a kid, I don’t expect anything from ya.”

He rolled his eyes and stuck his hand out that held one bagel.

“So you wouldn’t wanna take this from me ‘cuz I’m ‘just a kid’?” He asked smugly a smirk tugging at his lips. She laughed and snatched the bagel with a quirked eyebrow.

“Well, maybe just this once.”

Eddie stuffed his own bagel into his mouth and sat beside her watching people walk on the barely empty crosswalk.

“Thas’ wha’ I though’.”

She elbowed him gently.

“Hush you.”

They ate together almost silently with the occasional question or conversation popping up until the clock on the Maria’s phone chimed telling them that it was eight am and signalling that it was time for Eddie to go.

“Go get that education young man, do something with your life and don’t end up like me, k?”

Eddie stood, dusting off his pants.

“You didn’t do anything bad, you just had a horrible husband and a shitty job, nothing that made you end up here was exactly your fault, but I’m gonna do something that’ll change the world, and bring people like you and me something to hold on too.”

Maria’s smile warmed him and she patted his arm.

“You go do that, kid.”

Eddie scurried off to another horrible day at school wanting nothing more than to be anywhere else, away from the taunts, jerring and general noise until the school announced that they’d be bringing the eighth graders to an all expense paid field trip to San Francisco's most famous company the “life Foundation”. Eddie strained forward in his seat as his teacher talked about how they had to be on their best behavior because apparently the owner of the company himself Carlton Drake, had paid for the trip because he had gone to his middle school when he was a kid. The only problem that stood in his way was the parent signature. He was going to get it one way or another.

  
  



End file.
